Love me Forever
by Imperial13
Summary: Danny loves Dash, but Dash is straight...right? Tucker's got a money problem and Sam's only trying to help everyone get on their feet again, not to mention that little secret she has...It shouldn't be this hard for everyone to be happy. But it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I can't say I own this. I can say I wrote this though.

Enjoy.

Love me forever

A young girl rested her head against a giant oak tree, staring into the sky. She reached a thin hand into her bag grabbing a pencil, and a small, leather bound book with a calligraphy S on it. Flipping to the very first page, to the very first line, she placed pencil on paper and began to write; the pencil scratching on the paper as she went.

Her long black hair rested in a tight braid over her left shoulder, tickling her ear and shoulder, demanding that she take the bait and scratch. She did so with the back of her pencil, and then returned to her writing. A small Mona Lisa smile touching her lips, and to anyone who looked at her right then would have thought her writing about her little secret that made her smile like she did. And she did write, but not about her secret but about another secret; or what used to be a secret.

But for some reason it didn't seem right, so she erased the first few, and only, lines of the page. She gave a heavy sigh and stood, the ground added stress and discomfort to her already difficult situation. She marched to a point where she could see the top few branches of the tree and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she saw the bare branches of the tree surrounding her and felt the smooth bark of the top branches underneath the warm fabric of her skirt. Her little secret was her greatest gift, the gift that gave her a chance to live, _the gift that help Danny find his happiness. I can be happy now, and forever_. With these thoughts on her mind she began anew to write and, this time it felt…not quite right, but easier and simpler.

_Entry 1: ten days before The Day_

_** Less than a year ago I would have never thought the events that have happened recently could ever occur, and that's saying something considering I'm the only person in Amity Park with even a clue about how it all started, but since you don't know what's happening and I think I need to write it down to figure it out…maybe we could help each other out?**_

She giggled to herself,_**great I was hoping you say that, so where to start…where to start….how about last December, one year ago, senior year for us at Casper High. I think it started that one day…with a thong…**_

*(*(*(*((*(((

"Purple."

"Pink."

"Purple!"

"Pink!"

"Would you idiots shut-up? I really don't care about the color of Paulina's thong," she let out a sigh. "…And by the way it's cheetah skin."

Sam's mouth widened in a smirk as both Danny's and Tucker's mouths dropped open. "What? I have gym with her, remember? And Danny I still don't get why you care…you're gay… as in, not attracted to women." She said the last part slowly, just in case he didn't hear her, _because Lord knows he barely hear anything if __**his **__name isn't in the sentence_.

Danny blushed a deep red, which went surprisingly well with his new blue locks. But then again just about everything made Danny look good nowadays. Maybe it was the fact that he finally got a growth spurt, or that the ghost populace finally got the idea that they weren't always welcome, so Danny got more sleep.

Or maybe it was the gym membership Tucker had given him, or the _Boy's Healthy Eating Habits booklet_ Sam forced him to read everyday… but still…whatever it was; it worked. And the effects were, to describe in a word or two; (simply) impressive. Danny was still short: at 5' 9" but it made no difference, the healthy glow of his perfectly smooth ivory skin gave his eyes more of a chance to pronounce their deep sea blue; Danny always complained he looked too feminine but both he and Sam knew he was grateful for his looks.

His body had gone from stick thin to pleasantly healthy, with lithe muscles from numerous hours at the gym and ghost hunting all those years. His white teeth shone every morning; his hair gleamed with a delicate shine unique to him. After he had stopped using gel his hair fell in thick layers that cascaded around his face.

His bangs hung in his eyes, and when he looked at you, you felt the warmth of his smile, an invitation that many, if not all, girls wanted to take, even a few boys had been captured by his…charming new looks, but not the only one Danny ever really wanted.

"Uh, Sam…Sam? Sam!"

"What, what, what?" Her voice edged with irritation, she hated mornings; especially when someone had their hands in her face. She batted away the hand and looking at the offending owner, Tucker.

"Dash is coming your way and he looks angry…why, I don't know…you haven't even had a chance to tell him how stupid he is!" Tucker's voice got softer and softer as he slowly backed away until he had completely fled from view. She stood alone with Danny, where he started shivering and blushing. When Sam felt a shadow block her light she turned around and leaned her head back until she was eye to eye with Dashier Montaigne Fredrick Baxter IV.

Dash could be described in many ways, not all of which were pleasant, (many could attest)...but the best would have to be,(in the eyes of almost every female in Amity Park),…a gift from the good grace of a higher force; not that Sam was religious or anything, but Dash was truly a work of God. He was a tall guy at 6' 3" his broad shoulders and defined body was easy to see underneath his skin tight tee shirt. His short blond hair was gelled up to points and his eyes, which had won best eyes for all four years they had been at Casper High…and no wonder why; were a unique shade of light blue gray that are always so popular with the ladies…and Danny.

"Dashier…what a….truly wonderful surprise to see you here…at this end of the school, I mean. Come to grace the lowly commoners with your presence? Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, throwing some free throws, or shoving some poor freshmen in a locker or whatever else you big, bad quarterbacks do?" The words created a hush among the students nearby. Some stopped to listen while others seems to walk quickly away, not having the courage to face Baxter-Force-5.

She took a step back, her voice poisoned with sarcasm. She heard Danny and a few other nerds and geeks snicker beside her, but she kept her face as cool as she could. It was only eight thirty, had to keep the humor simple.

"Ha ha, I need you to tutor me after school, today Manson."

"Oh…so sorry Dash I really can't do it today, I have stuff to do, people to see, goats to sacrifice to my evil pagan god, you understand….but Danny could easily tutor you. He speaks fluent Moron." She grabbed Danny's arm in an iron vice grip long before he even had a chance to think about escaping the presence of his blond crush. And then the entire conversation finished processing in his little halfa head.

"I…uh, well ya see I really can't…" he pushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked at his shoes. Sam squeezed his arm; hard. "Ouch! Um, what I mean is yeah, yeah Dash, I would love t-to tutor you." As he said this, a slight blush crossed the crest of his cheeks and his bangs fell back into his eyes when he raised them to Dash's face. Dash looked down and his eyes met Danny's and, though it was almost unseen, a slight blush covered the blonde's cheeks.

"Well…yeah sure whatever, I'll be at your place at four. See ya." He walked away.

Sam let go of Danny's arm and smiled at him. "See? Was that really that hard."

"Yes." They started walking towards first period science, "Sam, I…I can't be alone with him."

"Why not?"

"Because!" They walked into the classroom and took their seats at the back. Before Danny could continue the bell rang and their teacher started to, well, teach.

Sam sat quietly doing her work when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. When she pulled it out to shut it off, she stopped, and stared. The little screen kept blinking but she couldn't stop staring.

"Miss Manson, what is the answer to problem number ten? Or are you too busy−"

"18X is equal to five thirteenths. May I use the bathroom? Thanks." She quickly rushed out of the classroom without even waiting for an answer. Danny gave her a questioning look when she slightly hesitated at the door; but only for a moment, then she was gone, her combat boots leaving soft thuds against the ground.

She walked down the hall quickly; pulling out her phone she opened the text message she had received; it was from Dash.

_Sam, need 2 see u now, roof _

She took the main stairs up the six levels of Casper High; every step she took the sound reverberated across the silent staircase. Why she didn't teleport up she had no idea. She only like using her powers when she really wanted to, or needed to. That and stair just calmed her down, always had and always will….

_**I never really understood my love of stairs, maybe it was always the fact that even before I discovered my power I always used them, or maybe 'because my mother used to rock me on the stairs…or maybe I'm just weird. **_

Soooooooooo? What do we think? I do take all kinds of review, however I won't be open to flat out cruelty.

I love reviews and help, please give me all of it!

R&R lovers…..


	2. Chapter 2

I'm hoping we like it so far?

Continue please.

She put her pencil down and looked at the first few pages of her journal.

After a long sigh she cracked her knuckles. "Man, this is going to take forever. I wish I had a scribe or something." As she reached for her pencil she stopped, and smacked her head, "Come on Sam, be the smart one here. Hey little guy wake up, wake up."

She poked her pencil a few times. Suddenly the pencil rose until it was balanced on it point. "There we go, so are you ready?" the pencil bent the upper third of its length as if made out of rubber and appeared to nod to her. "Ok then here we go."

_**Where were we, ah yes my powers…well it's a very difficult subject to wrap your mind around, especially since I never really use them when Danny or Tucker, or anyone else is around actually. But it's kinda of like animation. And an extreme version of molecular control. I can make any object come to life for a short period of time, and I can shape and bend matter, slightly. And by my lovely ability to teleport that proves I can also move matter. **_

_** Yeah I know what you're saying…what! You can't have powers. And my answer is: says who? Just because it's not something people are used to doesn't mean it doesn't exist. But I digress…so back to the main subject…**_

When Sam twisted the door knob that lead to the roof, she was surprised to find it locked. Normally it was kept open, for some odd reason, so this meant that Dash was already up there. And he did not want anyone barging in on their conversation. Sam Stepped back from the door, and closed her eyes. Lifting her hands and breathing deeply in and out she pushed her hands against the cold metal of the door. She felt the weird sensation of her flesh phasing through the solid door.

As she felt the sensation leave her body she opened her eyes to be met with the site of all of Amity Park at her feet. The school was one of the tallest buildings in the entire town; looking over the town the only point taller than the roof was the bell tower, where Dash was.

Sam pulled the zipper of her purple and black stripped hoodie up. The wind blew and the sky was gray. It very well felt like the cold December day that it was. It was rather depressing, actually. As she walked across the gray painted roof top towards the open doorway that lead up to the clock tower she thought about things, mainly about Danny and Dash.

_What a cute couple they would make, especially if they were the kind that did serious PDA…that would be hot_. She smirked as her inner yaoi lover gave a dance for joy. _ But that would only happen if Dash got to see what a great guy Danny was…and if he gets off that damn high horse of his. Maybe if Dash had to spend time with him…like lockdown or maybe a patient doctor kind of thing. That could very easily be arranged._

She walked up the creaking steps of the tower. The clock tower was the oldest building in Amity, dating three hundred years. And a lot of the wood working was the same, so…stability wasn't exactly a guaranteed factor. When she finally reached the very top, an old wooden trap door lay open just above her head, the ladder open and out waiting for her.

When she was fully inside the tower she looked around, and saw Dash sitting in the lone chair in the room. The clock stood at one end of the round room; the gears and cogs taking up most of the room, however there was a small amount room to move around in. Dash was facing the clock so he was yet aware of her presence and Sam to that moment to study his position. Dash was a simple person very easy to read, his body emulated all of his moods and his inner thoughts.

He was resting his elbows on his knees,_ so it's about his love life,_ resting chin on his knuckles,_ confusion about his love life…that's odd for Dash. _ And finally his feet were on top of one another; _ left over right…wow…he must be angsting over this issue…I wonder if it's Danny, actually I'm kind of hoping it is. _

Sam walked over silently to him. She had known Dash since his birth. Their parents had been great friends, still were actually, so that meant that Sam and Dash so each other quite a lot outside of school and they were actually really good friends. It had been Dash's idea to do the whole hate each other in public thing. Sam hadn't been happy but she had to agree especially since Danny had hated Dash and Dash still hated Danny. She felt like his big sister, being just under two years older and much more wise and mature even for her age.

So after years and years at school no one had ever figured out that Dash Baxter and Sam Manson were practically brother and sister. Sam would always be there for Dash and Dash would always be there for Sam. So when she was right next to him and when she leaned down with her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, she slowly started to rub his back when she saw his eyes water. She pulled him out of the chair into a wordless hug slowly rocking him back and forth as his tears slowly slid onto her jacket.

When he was done Sam sat him back down in the chair and crouched in front of him. "So…I'm assuming that this has something to do with either Paulina or…Danny."

"Yeah, both."

"Paulina?"

"Broke up."

"Dash; she wasn't worth it, everyone knows that she and Valerie were meant to be together, if not for the soul reason that they have way to much in common. It's not your fault."

Dash gave a low grunt-moan like sound.

"Don't be an ape, use your words."

"I…I just really want this to work out, I care about her Sam, I really do, and God; I am so sick of shallow relationships with girls…I need something to drink…I hate those gay bitches for doing this to me."

Sam pulled her head back as if he had smacked her, and in return she smacked him; hard. "How dare you! Dashier, how dare you…I know you care about Paulina and Valerie and you should show that you care by supporting her, this relationship is going to be ripped apart by the uneducated, gutter-loving, arrogant, vain, pathetic, close-minded idiots who still believe those backward traditions of gays and lesbians being evil!"

She took a breath, "but more than that Dash I know your upset about being dumped or about Paulina choosing a girl for sex over you; but to turn to drinking…that's not right. Your Mother and Father taught you to solve your problems by asking for help from anyone, especially me! Not drowning out your troubles in a bottle and have them come back at you because you're too drunk to solve them and instead letting them build and build!"

Dash hung his head in shame. He had never turned to drinking ever but all his friends did it and it was so hard to resist the temptation to taste it and the pressure to resist it. "I'm sorry Sam…I just…I'm not feeling very good…could you, ya know take me home."

"Sure, but you still have to go to tutoring today with Danny."

"What? But Sam−"

"No buts you're getting out of school, you're a B student Dash, barely. You need to work hard. We're seniors but we still have six or seven months before we get to party. Now come on let's get you home."

"Thanks Sam, I own you one."

"No Dash, you own me, like, forty."

"Whatever." Dash and Sam talked and laughed all the way down to the nurse's office on the main floor.

When Sam opened the door for Dash, the nurse, a kind old lady by the name of Mrs. Q turned around and smiled at them.

"Hello Mr. Baxter, Sam how are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Q, Dash isn't feeling so good, so I was wondering if I could take him home, since I'm ahead on my college applications and homework, beside I have two free periods so I think it would easy."

"Why, that sounds lovely. I'll write you a note Mr. Baxter, and you too Sam." She gave them a big smile as she bustled around the small room looking for pen and paper.

"Thank you Mrs. Q, I'll be back in a minute Dash, I'm going to get your stuff and my own, wait for me by my car."

"K, see ya soon."

Sam took her note from Mrs. Q and exited the nurse's office. She walked to Dash's locker, grabbing his stuff. She saw Paulina slipping a small note into the small opening of Dash's locker.

"Having some issues?" Sam said in a light tone as she reached Paulina

"Holy Jesus! Sam don't scare me like that, bad for my face, early wrinkles you know."

"Sure, sure…hey, so Dash is leaving and I'm picking up his stuff, want me to bring him the note?"

Paulina perked up immediately. "Sure that'd be great." As Sam packed up Dash's stuff she and Paulina chatted about stuff, like how she and Valerie were doing, and about the break-up. When she had waved goodbye to Paulina and was heading towards her own classroom, she felt happier. Paulina had that kind of effect on people.

When she walked into her classroom halfway through her teacher's lecture there was an audible sigh of relief when he stopped talking to speak to her.

"What is it Ms. Manson?"

"I have to leave." She handed him the note; and made a small scoffing noise when the teacher inspected her note with an impolite amount of suspicion. She snatched the note back from him and marched over to her desk. As she picked up her stuff, she discreetly dropped a note off on Danny's desk telling him that even if she was leaving she would see him after school at his house.

Sam walked down the long hallway, her black backpack filled with both her junk and Dash's. When she got too the front parking lot of the school she headed towards her car.

The sleek black Prius was a very sensible choice of car, a nice modern interior, sensible price and great mileage, that and she wanted to rebel from her parents choice of car…who drives a Bentley in a middle class place like Amity Park anyway.

Dash leaned against the passenger side of the car waiting for her, chewing a piece of gum. "Come on Dash, gum? Be grateful Mrs. Q let you get out of school, you don't even look sick, much less act like it."

"Sam, come on…I'm sorry okay? I've got a lot on my mind and the gum calms me down; a lot. Not just that but I really needed some time away from all this," he waved his hand at the school as Sam turned the car out of the parking lot and onto the empty street.

Both Sam and Dash lived in the more expensive part of town, the gated community that took up a good third of the entire town of Amity. And not because so many people lived there but because each house was huge and each yard was huge and not to mention a huge park in the center of the neighborhood, complete with walkways and a play set…or two…or five.

"So what about Danny."

"What about Fentina."

"During your sob story, I said is this about Paulina or Danny and you said both, what about Danny?"

There it was again, that slight little blush covered Dash's cheeks, but it was gone before Sam had anytime to really prove it was there. "Nothin' I just thought…well I just…"

"You just…" she waved her hand in a circular motion as they pulled in front of the gate that lead into the main street of the neighborhood that they both lived in.

"I just…when did he start lookin' so…I don't know, so cute?"

"Since he stopped being an idiot and took my advice. Now if only I could convince this one other guy…" she tugged his ears as she pulled into his drive way and parked the car.

"No Dash but seriously, were you blushing this morning when he said he would tutor you?" they walked into his house's foyer, and down a few halls and into the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat what do you want?"

"Whatever's easiest for you Sam, and what do you mean blush, he's a boy…I think, and I'm not gay."

"So you say."

"Shut-up."

"Dash, you're defiantly bi-sexual."

"And you think this why?"

She smirked at him. "Because no truly straight guy would: sleep with stuffed animals, use scented soaps, horse around as much as you do in the locker room, have as many pictures as you do of famous half naked men, worship Zac Efron, scream like a girl at horror movies, cry at sad movies, and finally think about Danny 'Fentina' all the way through break up sex with Paulina on the fourth floor empty classroom; like you do."

As she ticked off her fingers Dash's face grew redder and redder, and when she said the final one all the color drained away. His voice was strained and flustered when he asked, "How did you know…"

"Because I bumped into Paulina on the way to your locker and she and I had a little…chat. She told me all about her and Valerie and about how you seemed so out of it when she was talking to you and she thought you cried out 'Fentina' instead of Paulina during the break-up sex."

"…I hate you."

"No, you love me, and by the sound of it you really want to screw Danny."

"Sam! You know me, I never−"

"Never have casual sex, blah, blah, blah…whatever Dash, then date him."

"Huh?"

"Well…why not I mean, what does he have that girls don't have, besides the physical differences Dash." As she used her hand to make imaginary triple D cups.

"I don't know! Sam the guy hates me and I thought I hated him too, but still, he's not going to just forgive me for all the time's I've used him as my own personal punching bag, because I sure wouldn't!"

Sam pushed a plate in front of Dash, being very careful to avoid his wild hand motions as he described particular incidents that would make Danny hate him. After Dash swallowed the impressive sized meal that Sam had made for him, and had finished his ranting, Sam pulled him into the giant cathedral ceiling family room.

The room was a nice size, very open and circular, with a sofa facing a large plasma screen TV and entertaining center and chairs facing the giant wood burning fire place. When they sat down on the huge sofa and Sam had popped in a movie and Dash had popcorn in his hands they both sat side by side watching Sam's favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice.

"Remind me why the hell you love this movie so much, I'm mean come on what are the chances of actually finding your true love−"

"One out of around 8,350,000 people will find their true love."

"How do you do that?"

"I do my homework during my free period so that when I get home, and are not doing something for someone else or hanging with Danny and Tucker, I ponder the great mysteries of life."

"Weirdo."

R&R my darlings


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy Chapter three! I'm so happy that you guys like it!

_()()()()(())(())()(())()()()()())()())())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(_

_"One out of around 8,350,000 people will find their true love."_

_"How do you do that?"_

_"I do my homework during my free period so that when I get home, and are not doing something for someone else or hanging with Danny and Tucker, I ponder the great mysteries of life."_

_"Weirdo."_

!$!$!$!$$!$!

"Love you too."

They sat in a comfortable silence through the movie and through another one and a third, until finally Sam's cell phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling that it was time to head over to Danny's.

"Come on blonde, time to go to tutoring." She tugged on his large bicep, pulling him off of the sofa and back to her car. The whole process took around ten minutes since Dash had fallen asleep and the entire time Sam walked him to the car he was complaining, "Why do I have to go?" and, her personal favorite, "I think you hate me."

And when she finally got him in the car and they were on their way to Danny's apartment, Dash was still complaining; and she was starting to get sick of it.

She turned on to Gergory St. and suddenly swerved the car. Dash was thrown against his seat halfway through his complaint about being waked from his nap.

"What the hell Sam, what was that for−"

"For being an idiot, now Dash, kept your mouth shut. All the way to Danny's, don't give me that look, I'm not your mother. We're five minutes away, I said don't give me that look. Dash please don't be selfish, you need to keep up your grades, and Danny is great at science, besides−"

"You're good at science too."

"Dash…look, Danny's parents are getting a divorce, and Jack and Maddie are trying to be very civil about it but they can't afford to have a professional help them. I promised to help Jasmine be the mutual party and help around their house, since Jasmine goes back to college in a week and Mr. Fenton is moving out."

"Oh."

"'Oh' is right, get used to it Dash, they need someone to help make meals and keep the upkeep. And I am just the girl for the job, and since I'm there all the time, and so will you…okay?"

"Sam…" Dash kept his mouth shut knowing that Sam knew he was sorry and that he would try and help too.

Dash felt Sam's hand on his shoulder, "hey, it's OK, we're here. And don't worry Danny knows about our…relationship-friendship, sisterhood of the traveling pants, thingy."

"Really?" he raised one brow, an ability that Sam had never been able to do.

"Stop that it's creepy." She wrinkled her face as they approached the door. When Sam knocked on the door it was instantly opened by Jasmine.

"Sam, Dash…you're here, thank God. I know that Mom and Dad said they were trying to be civil about it but right now…" She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "I own you one Sam," she took her hand, "now hurry."

Sam was pulled into the kitchen with Jasmine, leaving Dash to wander around the living room. He walked over to the book shelf that lined one wall and pulled out a random book. Opening the cover to page one, he sat on the sofa.

The room was too hot; he had to take off his shoes and jacket. His sleeveless shirt was old and a little too small, so whenever he raised his arms his toned stomach was shown. His hair was down, gelling it was a pain, so it hung down, a short layer of blond hair reaching his ears and eyelashes. His sweats were loose and his boxers were showing; the playboy bunny pattern plain to see. Sam said it was a disgusting habit to have your underwear showing but Dash liked the feeling of it; breezy and refreshing, he was tingly all over.

Dash looked up from the book, a very depressing novel about two star crossed lover or some random crap like that, when the front door opened. Danny stood there, with his shirt half ripped off, his hair tangled, breathing heavy and his face flushed. If Dash didn't know better it would have looked like he had just gotten laid.

"Danny what happened?" Dash looked from Danny to Sam who was at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Brad…and…Kwan…I'm just so happy Dash wasn't…" Danny dropped off as he followed Sam's gaze to Dash. He face drained of all color and turned a rather sickened shade of green.

"Hi." Dash stood up and walked towards Danny.

"Hi." Danny quickly walked over to Sam before Dash could reach him. The whole room was filled with and awkward silence, with only the Fenton parent's arguing in the background as sound.

"Sam! Help me out here." Jasmine's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Gotta go guys, don't kill each other, remember I'm right here in the kit−" A loud crash echo out from the kitchen followed by a scream. "Oh for god's sake Maddie, whatever happened to keeping it civil." Sam yelled into the kitchen, she sighed and walked into the fray leaving Dash and Danny to the awkward silence.

"So…tutoring?"

"Yeah…my room is upstairs Dash, come on." Danny walked up the stairs, desperately trying to cover up his exposed skin and several bruises left on him by Dash's friends. When they got to his room Dash sat on the bed as Danny opened his closet for a new shirt and threw the other one with all the others that had to be…repaired.

"What…happened?" Dash watched the small lithe muscles of Danny's back as he pulled his new shirt over his head.

"Your friends. Hate to say it Dash but; they're assholes." Danny turned around and sighed. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Dash's eyes traveled from Danny's face to his neck, where a large multicolored bruise was beginning to form.

Instantly he was on his feet and his hands were on Danny's shoulders. "What are you−"

"Who did this to you?" it was less of a question and more of a command.

"No one," he tried to escape Dash's grip but he was the school's quarterback, he had muscles and he was used to getting his way.

"Liar."

"It's none of your business Dash, but if you really want to know, it was Kwan. And Brad. All because I happen to have a thing for men instead of girls. God, you'd think that in today's world there would be−"

Suddenly Danny felt something on his shoulder. It was Dash's head; resting on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of Danny. "I'm sorry...Danny." but he wasn't really sorry. If it hadn't been for Kwan, Dash would never have been right here, so close to Danny, inhaling the scent of…vanilla and…green apple. Strange, but sexy, really, really sexy.

Danny felt his heartbeat speed up. "It's okay Dash…it's only on bruise and this time it wasn't to−"

"This time?" Dash's head snapped up to meet Danny's eyes, his hands had slid down from his shoulders to his upper arms and grasped him tightly and closely, like a lover's embrace. They were close together; Danny against his closet door and Dash bending over him, the space between was shrinking as Dash pressed closer and closer.

"Well…yeah," Danny slowly extracted himself from Dash's grasp and walked over to his desk to grab the text books they would need to study, carefully avoiding Dash's gaze he felt on his back. "Again, Dash your friends aren't very fond of…of fags like me. And hey I'm not strong enough to beat up two or more football player so it's easy for them to…to…" His voice cracked, he couldn't hold it in anymore; a soft sob escaped, and then another, and then another.

And suddenly it all just hit him. The past few weeks just hit him all at once. His parent's divorce, the football player's beatings, Dash being…here near him, with him, close to him… and yet so far away, so fucking far away. The book fell out of his hands and hit the ground. There was silence, and then he fell onto his knees on the floor, his sobs uncontrolled.

His whole body was wracked with tremors, his sobs were hoarse, and his eyes stung. And suddenly it went all away; when a strong pair of arms enveloped him. Danny wasn't sure if this was a sorrow induced dream, but whatever it was he liked it.

But it wasn't a dream, because he heard Dash whispering sweet nothings in his ears, his strong tan arms wrapped around Danny's shoulders, one of his hands cradling Danny's head against his shoulder. "Hush, baby, hush everything's okay. I'm here for you, oh baby, no don't cry, please Danny I can't stand to see a girl−" Dash clamped his mouth shut and mentally smacked himself, _not the right thing to say._

When he heard it Danny's cries got louder, and he started to struggle against Dash. "no…not you too…please, just go away Dash…no stop, I can't stand it…Brad and Kwan fine, but Dash I can't stand you hating me…don't try and act like you care…please just−"

He was cut off when he felt something warm and soft touch his lips; it was Dash…kissing him. _Kissing him? _His eyes slowly closed, and let the sensation of Dash wash over him, and God but it felt good.

The kiss was soft and gentle, a touch of the lips. And when Dash pulled back and looked at Danny's face, he wasn't crying anymore. "Danny, I know you're not a girl, and I really just wanted you to stop crying, so I really−"

"Shut-up Baxter." Danny wrapped his arms around Dash's neck, grabbed the back of his skull and pressed his lips to Dash's.

Dash felt the fire spread through his body as he pressed his lips to Danny's. his arms slid down to the smaller boy's waist, he pulled him closer, so that their chest were touching; but for Dash it wasn't enough, he need more of this…this intoxicating drug called Danny Fenton.

Dash pushed Danny forward onto the floor, and at the same time pushed his tongue into Danny's mouth. He let his hands wander around Danny's middle as his and Danny's tongue battled for dominance. He was of course the victor, so as his winning prize he thought he should get to see more of this little slice of heaven. Breaking the kiss he bent his head and bit Danny's earlobe. Said boy gave a long moan and arched his back. Dash grasped the thin fabric of the oversized t-shirt Danny had just put on.

But before he could pull off the offending piece of cloth, Danny got his revenge. He grabbed Dash's skull and pulled his mouth back to his own. And this time when Dash thrust his tongue into the sweet heat, Danny sucked on his tongue.

Dash went wild. He couldn't wait to pull the shirt off…so plan B; Dash grabbed the front of the shirt and pulled. The loud ripping noise echoed through the room.

"Dash that was my favorite shirt and I really…oh, oh God! Dash do that again; please…yes!" Dash bit the base of his throat. And then he went lower and lower until he reached his first destination. Danny gasped as Dash took his left nipple into his mouth and bit it. Danny wrapped his legs around Dash's hips and bubble butt and pulled him closer, gasping and moaning.

"God…Danny, you're so beautiful." And it was true, Dash thought; Danny had everything that he had ever dreamed a lover should and could have. His chest was smooth and clean, he had lean, lithe muscles, cutting out all possibility of him having any body fat. He was thin, pale, and he belonged to Dash.

And likewise as Dash admired and adored Danny with his tongue, teeth, and hands, Danny got to admire the blonde Jock with his eyes. Somehow Dash's shirt had been taken off and now laid in a heap next to Danny's own shirt, allowing Danny to see the glorious muscles that had almost every single girl and gay guy in Amity Park mesmerized. Dash's skin was a milky honey color, a tan that, Danny guessed, was…everywhere.

Dash was one of the few lucky boys to have just that right amount of body hair. A perfect happy trail, smooth arms and just the perfect amount of blond stubble on his face. His smooth skin felt like hot velvet underneath Danny's fingertips, and when he let his hands slide underneath the waist band of Dash's boxers, to caress the erect organ, he felt Dash freeze, then melt like putty in his hands.

When Danny's hand had slipped beneath his boxers and had started to stroke his dick, Dash had panicked. But as soon as Danny started to rub him and caress him, all those little worries just washed away in the tsunami of pleasure brought on by those sweet little hands.

Dash stopped playing with Danny's nipples and reached lower and lower until his hand was rubbing the layers of fabric covering Danny's most intimates of intimates. Soon they were both grunting and panting as they both stimulated each other.

Danny arched himself off the ground as he felt himself give way to the pleasure, his sticky cum covering Dash's hand and the inside of his pants. His hands lay loose over Dash's own member which was now softening, for it seemed that hearing Danny cry out in pleasure, biting his lip to contain the load moan, was enough to push Dash over the edge.

When their breathing had returned to normal both boys took back their respective hands, and felt quite awkward about the concluded events. Dash rolled off Danny, and slowly stood, leaving Danny to lie on the floor.

Danny also stood turning his back away from Dash's he took in a breath and let it out. "Thank you Dash."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you…I'm sorry for what just happened." Behind Danny, Dash became pale,_ he's sorry? Does he regret it?_

"I know that…you don't really like me and I…I know you're not gay, so I…thank you for making me feel better." He stood up and slowly walked over to his desk; grabbing some papers and turning towards Dash, his eyes at his feet. "So…here are all the note's you'll need for the Science test, you can keep them I really don't need them. I suppose you don't have all the work from yesterday either? Well it's okay take mine, I have extras somewhere."

Dash could do nothing but take the offered material. He watched as Danny slowly started to cut himself off from the world, _he thought I did this out of pity…oh God; I am such as ass for letting him think it too. _

"Danny, I didn't−"

"Dash, look it's okay. You help me, I help you, no issue, and I promise no one will ever find out, ever…now could I have some privacy, please?"

And so Dash left, picking up and putting on his shirt. He opened his mouth to say something but no noise came out. So he merely sighed and went down stairs.

"Sam, I…I'm going to go home now." He stuck his head into the kitchen, to see Sam, Jasmine, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sitting around the table bent over several dozen pieces of papers.

Sam looked up to see his face; she stood, but didn't move. "Dash, are you okay? Because I can drive you home if you need−"

"Sam, I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay Dash; bye." She sat back down, staring at him oddly, then looking at the ceiling then back at him. Her gaze was questioning, but Dash couldn't answer. So instead he just turned around and ran out. And he kept running and running until he was all the way home.

He fumbled opened the front door and tore up the grand staircase in the foyer into his room. He tossed himself onto his bed and breathed heavily. Not that running the five miles from Danny's house to his own was what made him heave and gasp for breath, but the memories and the thoughts of what had occurred was knocking the breath out of his lungs every single step of the way.

And so he fell asleep on his bed, still wearing his clothing and still huffing and puffing, slipping slowly into chaos filled dreams, of a blue haired, blue eyed boy. And long after he was asleep his door was opened and Sam walked inside. She quietly shut the door and walked over to Dash's side. She gave a small smile, and pulled the covers up to his shoulders; she then went over to the window and opened it up. She gave one last look at Dash before climbing out of the window and onto the ledge of the house.

She walked quietly and quickly up to the top of the house, like a cat in the night, cheesy but true. Climbing up the spiraling ledge like a curving stair case. When she got to the top she pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial for Danny. Five minutes later Sam sat peacefully on top of the roof staring out over all of Amity. Dash's house was probably the house that had the best view of the entire town, since it was placed on and elevated hill and the house was six stories tall, plus since it was a refurbished cathedral it had a bell tower, on top of which stood, or sat, Sam.

())(()()()()(()()))()()()()())()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Thank you all for sticking with me! Please R&R

Love,

Imperial13


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

R&R

!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%%!

The full moon brought new perspective to the small town. Far to her left she could see the giant half hill that rose, a kind of make out point for teenagers, since it was the only other place that you could possible see the whole town. To her right stood the school and the hospital, conveniently located close to each other.

As she waited for Danny she felt the wind blow through her hair, and flutter across her cheeks, and she was struck suddenly with the urge to fly. So she stood up, brushed off her butt and jumped over the edge of the bell tower and straight towards the ground. Half way down, with her arms flaying out at her sides fingers wide open, Sam thought maybe it was best to stop falling. She squeezed the fingers of her left hand together, and focused. And not but fifty feet off the ground she felt something warm and plastic-y in her hand, soon she felt in shoot of out her hand and open up.

She was roughly jerked up, not twenty feet from the ground; by the sudden opening of the umbrella she had conjured. So as the wind carried her through the air, she felt as certain calmness over take her. "Oh yeah, it's good being me! Who said Mary Poppins was the only person who could do this crap?"

Her voice rang out over the empty sky, as she floated over the town, and then, some one answered, "I thought you said you weren't you were going to use your powers where people could see you."

Sam almost let go of the umbrella; but she had years of practice with Danny. She swung herself around, twisting the umbrella and steadied herself as her eyes focused on Danny. He stood there, or floated there, with his arms crossed and an unusually grim smirk adorned his face.

"Felt like a change, beside it's ten at night; I'm just a bird in the sky to them."

"Birds move faster." His smirk melted into a smile and his ghost green light up with humor at her statement.

She focused, and before long a small propeller popped out of the top of the umbrella and started spinning. She did a few dips and turns in the air to practice before she returned to face Danny. He clapped and then slowly started drifting past her. Sighing she followed; she had no other choice.

"So…what with the get up?" Danny gave her a once over and gave her a pointed look. "Going on a date?"

Sam looked down at her clothing. She had forgone the short skirt and sleeveless shirt for a thick black and red hoodie, at least four sizes too big for her, and a black petticoat skirt, with thick black leggings and five inch black strap heels to complete her look. "Yes, actually…why? Think it's a little to…much?" She gave him a threatening look.

"No...No you look…different, I mean in a good way…yeah." He looked away and blushed as they both started a slow descend towards the more…alive part of town.

When they both touched down in an alleyway, in the center of Casper City, so named due to the fact that most of its businesses catered to the high schoolers and early twenties inhabitants of Amity. The section of about five square blocks contain mainly dance clubs, illegal bars, and other venues of a more…adult and…sexual nature.

"So…why are we here?" Danny changed back into his human form and started walking out of the alley but was stopped by Sam's hand.

"We're here because you need a social life, and because I need to relax…oh, and remember we promised to meet Tucker here?" Sam said with a slightly snappy tone. She had reminded Danny about this three times in the last week.

His face said it all to her, "…and by the look on your face I can see you totally forgot. So here put these on," she pulled a wad of dark clothing out of her pocket and pushed it against his chest.

He gave her a questioning look. "Oh for God sakes Danny, I've seen you without a shirt or pants on, grow up. Besides these clothes aren't going to be hiding much."

After sputtering out a few feeble protests Danny quietly slipped the clothing on and took her hand. She pulled him out into the streets, all of which were busy and alive, with people and the neon signs of the multiple clubs. They walked down the street together, arm and arm, both getting far too many cat calls.

"Why are we doing this?" Danny said after jabbing yet another person with his elbow.

"because Tucker's uncle own one of these clubs…this one to be exact and," Sam showed the man special passes and walked right into the chest vibrating beat, music filled room. "You need to get all your angry out."

"What anger?" Danny yelled as they went up two flights of stairs to the top level of the club; the VIP section.

"Your anger at Dash for using you to blow a load then leave without a "call me"."

"I _hate_ it when you read my mind."

"I love you too." They showed a bodyguard their passes and were then escorted to a special room, where you could see everything, but everything couldn't even come close to seeing you. When the door was opened and they walked in they were instantly greeted by a very enthusiast and very scantily clad Valerie.

"OMG, is this not the coolest place you have ever seen!" she went on and on bouncing around the entire room at a speed that did not seem normal.

When they had both walked into the room and were further greeted by Paulina and a few other people that tucker had invited. They talked pleasantries with a few people who were from the AV club, (all very sexy looking in their hooker clothing), and then went to find tucker.

Sam and Danny found tucker sitting on a bar stool on the far side of the room. The room itself was classical designing, dark wood, low lighting, and comfy deep cushioned chairs. And an entire wall and the floor was a one way mirror, so they had a view of every level of the club.

"Yo, Danny, Sam…nice get up. Seriously." Tucker smiled at them when they sat down on either side of him.

"Same to you." Sam gave tucker a once over. Dressed in tight leather all over, tucker had exchanged his normal red wool hat for a leather black one…_is that a whip?_

"Thanks…Danny…what, and why are you wearing that?" Tucker looked at Danny's outfit with his glasses off. The shirt was no more than a tight long sleeved piece of gauze you could see right through, and the pants were so low and so loose and almost as see through as the shirt; it really shouldn't have been legal for any guy to look this hot. "Dude, you look really hot. Like really, really hot." Danny blushed. "Every single guy straight or gay will be after you."

Danny blushed again and mumbled a quick "thanks Tuck," before Paulina and Valerie dragged him out of the room and down to the dance floor, and slowly more and more people left until it was just tucker and Sam and the heavy beat in the background.

"So…any particular reason why you wanted to see me, on a Friday night in the middle of my uncle's club…when I'm trying to work?" tucker went behind the empty bar and pulled out a glass filling it with water and handing it to Sam.

"well…maybe I just wanted to cut loose, I mean come on, I look great," as she said this she pulled the zipper of her hoodie down to reveal a strapless corseted top, that surprisingly revealed very little skin.

"Yes you look great but still Sam, I could have been working tonight, my family needs that money."

"I'll compensate, but tucker surely there has to be a better way for you to make money…I mean anything, but being a…a…" she waved her hand in circular motion.

"A whore. I am a prostitute. Just say it Sam. I sell my body for money to make money for my barely getting by family," Tucker snapped.

"Surely there is something−"

"Like what? All my clothing is second hand, my tech is all school funded, we rent the apartment, we don't own a TV or phone, no gas appliances, Sam what the hell am I supposed to do, my parents pay for just about everything, but this job money helps us…we could actually afford a second hand microwave in a few weeks."

"Tucker I'll buy you furniture and a microwave and a God damn country if you want! But this is not an argument I'm going to have with you; again." She stood up from the bar and walked over to the giant mirror. Pressing her fingertips against the glass she traced a heart in the condensation of her breath. "Anyways Tucker, the reason I've brought Danny is I want him to forget about Dash; and this is the only way I can think of."

Tucker's face dropped at her words and he quickly went over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh no, Sam please don't tell me they…" he voice died away.

She shut her eyes and turned away from the mirror; she slowly nodded. "They didn't go…go all the way but they went far enough for Danny to believe Dash felt the same, and far enough for Dash to be in a state of mental chaos."

"This is a disaster." Tucker's hand slid off of Sam's shoulder; he walked over to a chair and dropped himself into it. "Poor Danny."

"Poor Dash…I wanted this to work out for them," she sighed and slid down the glass looking at Tucker. "But maybe it was just too soon for them right? They could still work out right?'

"Right. Besides its Friday, come on Sam, let's go have a little fun, show those high schoolers you're sexier than you let on." He stood with a smile and helped pull her up.

"Yeah, you're right…let's go find you a good customer, I hear Connor Johnston just broke up with his girlfriend, you should 'comfort' him." They both giggled as they walked out of the room and into the wild fray.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

At two in the morning both Danny and tucker had walked home, waving goodbye to Sam. Said girl stood on the streets, in the same spot for a very long time, so long that all the clubs had closed, the people simply disappeared, and the weak light of first dawn had eclipsed the cold lifeless streets.

Sam slowly raised her left hand and squeezed her fingers together to form a fist, and felt the familiar feeling of warm plastic and metal. As the breeze around her slowly picked up speed, she felt her cloths become less heavy, her heels felt less pressure, her skirts got less puffy, her strapless grew straps and her hair took the familiar pony tail. Her old clothing and combat boots were on her and her umbrella was carrying her home.

When the wind picked her up and she slowly felt herself being carried towards her house she felt a little more at peace with herself. And when she landed on the wet grass of her backyard she felt the turmoil of her insides calm down, home always helped. She looked up the sides of her house to find her window; when found she drew her hands up in front of her and mimicked the act of unlocking and opening her window.

Looking up to her now open window, she felt herself winning the battle against gravity as she was lift into the air and right through her window and onto the floor of her bedroom, booty first.

"Got to work on that landing." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her sore bottom. She walked into her bathroom and stripped down, turning on her bathwater she slowly got ready for her definitely deserved bath. As she slipped into the boiling hot water she released a sigh of pleasure. _Ah, to be rich and powerful…it really does take it out of you at the end of the day…or night._

Slowly she slip into a comfy state of "resting her eyes" letting the hot water heal her hurt and pain, both inside and out until she was−

_**GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!GONG!GONG!**_

(Sam's POV)

_Her eyes snapped open. All of the glass bottles against her wall shattered, the mirror cracked, and her bathwater went from pleasantly warm, to scalding hot…._

"Okay little buddy, I'm done for now, you can take a break." As soon as the last word was out of her mouth the pencil dropped onto the paper; lifeless. She picked up the pencil, marked her page, and slid off the branch, closing her eyes. She felt the rush of air going passed her and felt her butt hit a soft surfaced and heard the quiet chatter of a moderately expensive restaurant in the down town part of Amity known as Aziza.

"Bout time you got here Sam, where have you been?" She opened her eyes to look into the face of none other than Danny Fenton.

"Sorry Danny…I was…stuck, in a tree…arguing with a squirrel." She smoothed her napkin on her lap as she said this, pulling her chair a little closer to the table.

"who won?" they both stared at one another and burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay…so what about this place? I think it's nice." Danny replied. For the first time since she had landed, Sam took notice of her surroundings. The restaurant was dimly lit, and soft music was playing the background; a mixture of jazz and classical, like Rhapsody in Blues. The style of the restaurant was simple but elegant, the walls were a dark cream color, to match the table cloths, and their table was light by a collection of four or five different colored candles. The furniture was dark wood and soft brown and green velvet.

The walls and ceiling were also decorated with quite a few vines, of many different colors that crawled along the walls, several absolutely spectacular water features added to the serenity of the music. "…I like it, very modern, but still chic. Now let's try the menu." Each table had a small flower decorated button in the middle, a very futuristic way of calling for a waiter or waitress.

When their waiter came and they had both ordered their food, Sam thought it might have been the best time to bring up…the issue. "Danny…how do I put this…they said no."

"Who said no?"

"City council."

"Wh-why? What we asked for was perfectly reasonable…I can't think of a single issue they would have with the plans, I mean I know they're snotty arrogant bastards but−"

"−Danny! Language−"

"−but still, you would think they would be a little more sensitive." Danny gave a huff and crossed his arms; pouting.

"well if you want me to−" the waiter set their food in front of them, "−thank you, anyway I can go personally to city hall…I'm sure with a little persuasion I can convince them." She took in a bite of her food; and moaned. "Yes Danny, this is the restaurant."

"Oh my god, yes it is." He closed his eyes as he took his second bite.

"Mmmmmmm…after this, you need to meet tucker at Marusuki, and I will go talk to city hall, okay? Good…oh my God this is heaven on a plate."

When they had both finished, they sat at the table and talked for a few minutes until the bill arrived; when Danny reached into his pocket for his wallet Sam put her hand on the small slip of paper. "You're late, no get going. I'll pay for this round, but Danny you owe me one."

"Thank you Sam, see ya." He said the last few words over his shoulder as he ran out of the restaurant. Sam laughed to herself and pulled out her notebook and pencil.

"Miss?"

Sam continued to read her notes without looking up. "Yes?"

"Will you need anything else?"

"No, no I think I'm…" she dropped off, as she raised her head from her book to look at her waitress. It was Jasmine. "Jasmine! Hey! How are you? Sit, sit…so, seriously, how are you?"

Jasmine graceful sat down in the chair Danny had previously occupied, and gave Sam a relaxed smile. "I'm fine, I just got back from college, and I'll be staying for an…unknown amount of time, since…well ya know," She smiled softly.

"Yeah I know…isn't it just so−"

"−Romantic?" they sighed in unison, both placing their hands over their hearts. Both giggled to themselves, and began to talk about the events that were to happen over the next few days.

Suddenly a man appeared next to the table. "Jasmine, I'm sorry but can we get your help on tables one and four, I know you're on your break but…please?" he clapped his hands into a prayer sign and gave her the puppy dog stare.

Jasmine sighed, "fine," she stood. "See you soon Sam, call me." She bent down and gave the girl a hug.

"Yeah, okay, bye Jasmine." As the red head made her way to the kitchen's entrance Sam turned back to face the now empty seat.

I hope you guys all like this chapter!


End file.
